


I am mickey milkovich and i am proud

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Motivational speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Mickey stands up i front of south side youth and tells his life story.





	

Mickey got put on the podium and looked into the crown. There he saw kids. Kids that looked like they came from all walks of life. Some were white. Some where African American. Some where Asian. 

Some had blond hair, Some had blue, Some had black, some had red, some were auburn. Everything about these kids screamed diffrent. 

They were all diffrent in one way or another but one thing brought them together. They were all going through a struggle. 600 kids all going through the same thing. 600 south side kids all had problems. 

He cleared his thoat and smiled at them all. "Hay. My name is Mickey. And ive been asked to basically tell you my story. See in my life ive never had it easy but i managed to come from nothing and become... something i guess" he said. He lookednto the side of the stage and saw Ian. He smiled. 

"Well i was born in South Side in May 1990. Im 27 years old. I am one of 6 kids and im the second youngest. I was born Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich of pure Ukrainian decent." He said. 

"I didn't have a simple start in life. My mother was a drug addict who was beaten regularly by my father who was an alcoholic who couldnt keep down a city job for more tham a week." He looked out to see all eyes on him. 

"Growing uo we were always poor. I would have no clothes or shoes on my feet but somehow i remember i was happy. My brothers always kept me entertained. Mostly because if they didn't id see my mum taking drugs. My dad beating her or my uncles and father loading guns for their next hit." Mickey shuddered. 

"When i was 7 i realised that i was not a normal south side kid. my second name ment power and that played to my advantage. By the time i was 11 i had been to a juvenile detention centre more than 3 times and my father was running more drugs through America than any other distributor." He said looking at the crowd of kids who were all tentivly listning. 

"Still we were poor. My father still drinking and my mother still heavily addicted to any drug she could get her hands on saw me and my siblings growing up faster than we should have." 

"When i was 11 my father was imprisoned for the first time. He was given 6 months but still it felt good to be free of his grip. Free of the beatings he had inflicted on me and my family. Thats when i started to discover something that changed my life."  
Mickey said. Sneeking another look at Ian.

"I found out that i was gay. That scared the life out of me, my father being a notoriously big homophobe. I had no one to turn too. I thought to my self if he ever finds out he will kill me." 

"And thats when i told my mother. She pulled me close and slapped my across the face. Not for being gay but for speaking the words out loud. She warned me that i had never to say those words again. I accepted and she smiled at me. She told me never to be afraid of who i am but rather the people around me." 

"Soon after that my father was released from prison and again turned to crime. This time he beat my mother so bad it took my 4 older brothers to stop him. Not that he cared. That night she went on a bender and OD'd on heroin. Leaving her 6 children growing up with a monster." 

"By 15 i was my fathers right hand man. Sticking to my mother's rule never telling him who i was. I ran his drugs. I handled his money. I beat people that didnt pay. I had been in juvie 7 times and was gping down a dark path that my mother was." He said. Sniffing. 

"When my father was imprisoned for the second time i was 16. He got 2 years and i handed his business over to my brothers while i went to live my life for once. I went to clubs. Sniffed coccain. I drank a lot. And most of all i picked up guys." He said blushing at his own words.

"My life was spiralling and i was only 16. I was living a life of a divorced 40 year old and yet my life hardly knew what life was. That was untill i robbed a corner store 3 blocks from my house." He laughed. 

"I was stopped by a red haired boy who looked at me like he wanted to brake me. I had never been stood up to before and i would lie if asked but for me it was like love at first sight." He said smiling. 

"Me and Ian bagan a relationship that i couldnt explain. At first it was hook ups. Then it was sleeping over. Then slowly i began to realise i was falling for him fast. Too fast. My father would get out of prison and then what? I would go back to being who i used to be. A thug." Mickey swallowed the lump in his thoat. 

"My father did find out, when he was reliesed from prison and caught me and ian and then decided i was no son of his. He beat me within an inch of my life, doing the same to Ian. Then having a prostitute rape me on our family couch." Mickey said sighing at the memory. 

"I ignored ian for weeks. I couldnt tell him that i loved him but i was to scared of my father to be with him. Then she came back. The hooker told me she was pregnant with my child and my father forced me to marry her." He siad looking to ian. 

"I never thought life could get worse than it was for me at that time. I was only 18 years old, and i was forced into a life i never wanted. The morning of the weding ian came to stop me." He said. 

"He told me he loved me. And that he would die before he let me do what i was about to do. He told me he had a car out back with 2 bags packed and if i loved him i would go." 

"See in my whole life i had never trusted anyone more than i did when ian said those words. He tought me love is worth having and without a second glance back me and him ran. We travled all round America." He said. 

"We worked for a day to make money. I always had money saved up from all the money i stole from my father all those years. And i felt free. I felt alive for the first time in my life. And it was all thanks to a decition i made when asked by someone i loved." Mickey said smiling. 

"When the police caught up with me they made me cop a plea deal to turn my father in. In order for my freedom. I didnt think twice about it. And after i was released from prison i went home with ian back to south side." 

" i meet my 1 year old som Yevgeny for the first time and then was left to raise him. Turns out my father had killed his mother too and he was being looked after by my sister." Mickey said. 

"Life is never easy, never. My life was never. I had never thought i would make it out but after my father died a year later in prison i sold my story to make a movie of my life." Mickey said. 

"In that movie every detail of my life is right. Every punch i threw, every punch i took and every word i spoke was words that had already been said to the real characters in my life. I never thought i would be asked to write a book. And then have my own TV show." Mickey said. 

"Id grown up living in real life poverty and watching every good thing i ever had destroyed. Thanks to my mother dying. My father living or my own selfish mind trying to deny myself happieness." Mickey said, he looked into the eyes of everyone in that room. 

"Today i stand here. A gay man, from south side who was brought up in the the worst of homes. Married to my first love, i have 3 kids. I have a a 7 bedroomed house in north side and 3 holiday homes. Thanks to the conditions of which i grew up in. Not that i am proud of who i was when i was younger. But today im proud." 

"Im proud that i get to inspire people with my story and help them.by letting them know you are not alone. There is someone out there for everyone. If it wasn't for Ian i would never be here today. He helped me become a man. I am Mickey Milkovich and i am proud. I hope one day you can all say that to yourselves. Be proud of who you are. Dont let any one keep you down" 

And with that the crowd erupted into applause. Mickey smiled, it took 5 minuets for the crown to settle. 

@@@

"Questions?" Mickey asked. Then picked someone out from the crowed. 

"You said you had 5 siblings. Didnt you guys think to stand up to Terry?" Mickey thoight for a second. 

"Well. My 3 older brothers joey, tony and collin were all 10 or more years older than me. They didnt live at home after my mother died and rarely came home. They called and checked in ever few weeks bht apart from that they were never around. 

My brother Iggy was a year older than me and was always hiding in the shadows. We had to do what was best to protect each other. We were never strong enough to over rule him" mickey said. Everyone nodded. 

"What was Ians reaction when you were offered a deal to release a book?" Another kid said. 

"He said and i quote, 'holy shit my husband could be JK Rowling witha better ass'" Mickey said and he heard ian laugh at the side of the stage. He looked over and smiled at ian. 

"Dont you worry one day your son will know why he was born?" Another kid asked. Mickey shook his head. 

"Yevgeny has always known that me and his papa love him. He is 9 years old and knows what went down with me and his mother. Even so we love him. And no one can take that away from me or him" mickey reasured the kid. 

"Why do you do what you do?" A kid asked. He looked up to be eye to eye with ians youngest brother Liam and smiled. Liam knew this was his favroute question. 

"If i have the chance to tell my story. Maybe more people will stand up against he bullies in their life. Wither it be a family member or a peer or anyone. Never let them make you feel like you dont deserve everything you have. Stand up for yourself. 

Allow yourself to be free and every once in a while smile and say to yourself i desrve to be who i am. I deaserve to be me. Amd them ask yourself why could you treat someone better. If yes. Then never forget to do that." 

@@@

When Mickey and ian got home and into bed ian smiled at his husband and thoughy about what he had said today. After everything they had been through ian still got shocked when he heard the story. The life his husband had lived before they had freedom. 

Ian thought about his life and thought. Mickey was the best thing to ever happen to him. Through the good and they bad they stayes by eachother. They never gave up when the whole world told them why they were fucking up. 

"Shh.. you're thinking too loud." Mickey said pressing a kiss to ians jaw. 

"Sorry..." ian mumbled stroking mickeys back.

"I love you, you know that right" mickey whispered. Ian smiled and looked down at him. 

"I love you too" ian said. And with that they fell asleep. Ready to fo it all over again the next day.


End file.
